Jessica Turner
Jessica Turner is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 21, she is a star student in the gifted program. She also takes a few 10th grade classes, in which Dave is in one of them. She develops a crush on him, and talks to Maddie about his dating status. When she finds out he's single she asks him out. He originally turns her down, but then changes his mind. He takes her out on a date, and they begin their relationship. Later, she is seen getting a B on a test and freaks out. When she asks the teacher for a bathroom pass, she breaks down in the bathroom. Bianca walks in and sees her, and when Jessica tells Bianca she hates living up to the high standards her parents make her, Bianca suggest that they go to a party together. She says no at first, but after an argument with her parents, she calls Bianca and they go. She ends up getting drunk, and Bianca has to call Dave to come get them. Mrs. Tirpack is seen in the car, and is upset with both of them. When she gets dropped off at home, her parents find her drunk, and gets angry with her. The next morning, her parents talk to her about why she was drunk, and she tells them about the party. She then begins to tell them that she was tired and stressed about living up to the high standards her parents want her to. They then agree to lower the standards and allow her to have more fun, after she is done being grounded for three weeks. Later, she sees Bianca and Rico making out while high. Later, she gets drunk and invites Dave over her house to have sex. When he comes over he sees she is drunk and he puts her to bed to rest. The next day he finds out she has kept drinking and is turning into an alcoholic. He tries to get her to get help but she refuses saying she doesn't have a problem. Later, Dave tries to get help for her, but instead she brings alcohol on school grounds and gets suspended. As part of her suspension she is not allowed to go to the winter dance. In season 22, Dave decides to break up with her after she still continues to drink. When Dave starts dating Maddie she gets jealous, and tells Dave that he is the reason why all of his ex-girlfriends went crazy and that he is crazy himself. She tells him that Maddie will end up the same way and that he should let her go now. Later, she begins to have feelings for Jack and when she finds out he returns those feelings, she confronts him and the two begin a relationship. In season 23, she is seen being supportive of Jack, Corey, Peter, Paul, and Olivia. She is later seen at the Halloween dance with her friends. In season 24, she wants to take the next step with Jack. However, due to his autism, he becomes uncomfortable about the idea of sex. Thinking it is because of her, she becomes upset, but Aaron reassures her that everything is ok. In season 25, she receives news that she will have enough credits to graduate high school at the end of her junior year. She worries about leaving her friends and trying to grow up so quickly. In season 26 she develops feelings for Owen, despite dating Jack. In season 27, she begins to talk to Owen more. She feels guilty for cheating on Jack, and they break up after Jack finds out about Owen. She and Owen evantually get into a relationship. In season 28, she and Owen begin to have problems. Sh attributes this to the fact that she broke Jack's heart and hurt him in order to be with Owen. Later, she is seen being supportive to him after he finds out that he will not be able to play college football. Later, she dumps him righ before prom, but they still go together. She feels bad for the way everything went, but Owen takes half of the blame as well. She is last seen getting her diploma. Trivia *She has appeared in 77 episodes. *In season 23, she did not have any main story lines.